


The Secret Origins of Korra's Book 2 Shirt

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, The Tahorrasami AU, Tumblr Fic, one of those times when I just throw the Makorra out the window, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to get Korra out of her rustic South Pole style, Tahno takes her shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Origins of Korra's Book 2 Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> [dogsfromeggs](http://dogsfromeggs.tumblr.com/) prompted: "Here's a prompt for you, darling. Tahno ends up taking Korra shopping, to get her out of her "country bumpkin" clothes and into something more modern. Awkwardness and feels ensue."

“It’s—”

“It’s what?”

“It’s—” Korra bit her lip, looking at her reflection in the mirror, at the top that hugged her torso and flared out into a wide circle skirt, with the accompanying skin-tight leggings and heeled boots that still made it difficult for her to walk.

It looked more like something Asami would wear than what she normally chose.

“It’s just not me,” Korra said, running a hand down the dress and through the folds of the skirt.

“Not _Avatar_ enough?” Tahno asked, crossing his arms and ankles and raising an eyebrow at her.

Korra made a face.  “No.”

“Then take it off and finding something else.”

“Really?” Korra asked, looking at his eyes in the mirror.

Tahno shrugged.  “Take it off and find something else.  If it doesn’t feel right, it’s not for you.”

He’d said that a lot that day.

He’d said a whole lot of things that day.

He’d said that that didn’t look good on her, that wasn’t her colour, that didn’t work best, that wasn’t her size.

She flushed at most of his comments, angry, perturbed, unappreciative, but Asami had said that she would double check anything for Korra if she wanted, even go with them, which—she had, but she was somewhere else right now, looking at shoes, and Korra really just hated anything that had to do with the word ‘fashion’.

“I want to try something else.”

“So try something else.”

“I—I will!” she huffed, slamming the door shut and stripping the dress off immediately.

Later, in another shop, in a completely different part of town, after absolutely not imagining Tahno stripping the dress off her while Asami watched (and she had definitely not been leaning into his hand as he unbuttoned the back), Korra admired herself in the mirror, in a new top, just a top, no frilly skirts, no lacy things, no gaudy layers or baubles or flashy colours, just a nice, asymmetrical blue top that matched her usual attire.  She stood up, confident, and said, “I like it.”

Tahno cocked an eyebrow at her.  “It’s no different than your other tops.”

“That’s why I like it.”

“The point of this _was_ to get you out of that horrid South Pole style, you do remember.”

“Yeah, and I told you I didn’t care about that.”

“But you—”

“I’m getting it,” Korra said, hands firmly on her hips, eyes narrowed at Tahno with his legs propped up on a second chair insolently.

Tahno shrugged.  “Suit yourself.”

Later, when Asami held her tightly but gently from behind and Tahno ghosted a hand up under her shirt, Korra was sure he had been lying about his dislike of her new top.

She didn’t say anything, but when she told Asami about it Asami just grinned, a wicked glint in her eye, and told her how Tahno never invested in anything he didn’t think worthwhile.


End file.
